Blade Company Wiki
Welcome to the Blade Company Wiki Welcome to the Blade Company Wiki, a player-created resource about the characters and events involving the Blade Company (BCo) Guild in Guild Wars 2. We are on the Tarnished Coast server. Have a Blade Company character? Add a page and help complete our Company's history! You can also help by detailing character profiles, documenting events, and more! Learn more at News Updates / Upcoming Events '10/7/2013 '- With the Blade's leaders considered traitors, the company was forced into Hoelbrak to take refuge from the Adamant Guard's suspicion, but they still remain as vigilant as ever. The day has finally come to return to the Citadel under the ruse of Blades actively hunting Bird and Tagrall. What will become of them in the end? Verinax has named Doryktheos as Legionnaire of Strike, Eikahe as legionnaire of Fang, and Treyo as Legionnaire of Raze. 9.28.2013 - With Nalyxa and Tagrall deemed traitors, the Company is forced to relocate to Hoelbrak's Bear Lodge to decipher the ongoing attacks against them as well as figure out who is responsible for the framing of their leaders. In the interim, Verinax has taken the helm until Sektus is ready to take the lead as interim centurion. Who will step into the power void created in the company, and who framed Bird and Tagrall? 9.9.2013 - Things have been getting heated! Mysterious attacks on the Blades, the latter of which involved poisonous gas, indicates that the Company is being targeted! Additionally. Gear Warband has let it be known that an event will occur sometime within this month (Date yet unknown) for a foray into dangerous territory. This will be a joint effort between both guilds, and everyone is invited to join on the expedition! If you are interested, let it be known! '9.1.2013 '- The Asuran event ran into some issues. Several issues, all of them below knee-height! Those Blades that came along were ambushed by vengeful Inquest determined to uphold their public appearance rather than allow it to be publicly slandered, resulting in several deaths! The location in question is currently under repair. In the meantime, unrest has started to roll through the Blade Company. A mysterious and powerful Mesmer by the name of Razaeus has made known threats and attacks against the Company. Shortly after the first attack, a Blade mesmer recently fled from the Centurion after a confrontation, and has shifted from ally to enemy. It is unknown whether the two are in cahoots or if these are simply seperate incidents. Nonetheless, tension in the Blades has been rising of late. Wiki Content These pages detail the characters, history, and story arcs of Blade Company. * Characters * Story Arcs * IC Information * OOC Information Blade Company consists of four warbands, detailed on the following pages. * Fang Warband * Strike Warband * Shatter Warband * Raze Warband If you need help creating your character, click on the 'Help and Info' button below. the Help Page Category:Browse